Kyoya's New Assistant
by MouseyRose
Summary: Kya gets an offer from Kyoya. She meets the host club. Her mom is ill, and her dad has been MIA for 2 years. Will she handle the Shadow King's affairs? Can she help her Mom? Will she see her dad again? At least Kya can say that her old friends and new friends can help her along the way. Along with someone who falls in love with her. KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1: An offer

**Chapter One: An Offer**

**_A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic. I hope you like. Please Read and Review. And I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub. That belongs to Bisco Hatori._ **

I was doing my usual workout in the basement (my gym room) when I got a call on my cellphone.

"Kya," I said answering the phone. I heard my mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey, up for a minute, will you?"

"Alright," I answered sighing. I didn't usually like to stop my workout early but when it came to my mom and I, I couldn't waste a second. Not when her time was coming up. . . . .

I went upstairs to find my mom softly chatting with a teenage boy with raven-black hair and glass that cover his eyes every time they hit the sunlight. He looked at me as I came into the room with silver eyes.

"Hello, Miss Smith. My name is Kyoya Ohtori," he said while standing up. He was dressed in a business suite with a light blue button-up shirt and a black silk tie. it almost looked like he was ready to go out on a date but I knew that wasn't the case.

I put on my fake smile. "Hello, Mr. Kyoya. I have heard of your family name before. You family is in the medical business, am I correct?"

"You are."

"My mom goes to one of you family's hospitals for her appointments."

"Why don't I go make some tea?" my mom said trying to excuse herself from the room. My mom always hated business talk. She used to say it gave her migraines.

"None for me, Mom. I just got done," I said switching my language to English. My mom and I always talk to each other in our first language. it didn't matter who was with us or where we were.

My mom nodded to both Kyoya and I before leaving for the kitchen.

"And Mom?" I said stopping her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kya-girl." I smiled sadly before letting her go into the kitchen. Ever since we knew about what would happen, I always told her I loved her before she would stray from my sight. I love my mom very much and I scared of what would happen in the future. Kyoya seemed to notice one thing.

"You love your mother very much," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You have no idea," I told him.

"Then I believe this might be harder to accept than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Smith, I came her to offer you a job. My father thinks that I need someone to help me with my different responsibilities. He thought that someone could be you."

My mom came in at the end of the proposition.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Kyoya's father is offering me a job as 's assistant," I answered.

"What does the job require her to do?"

"Miss Smith will be paid 1500 yen at the end of each week. She will have move into the estate as well as attend in Ouran's Private Academy."

I didn't know what to say. It was a good offer and I didn't want it to go away. But I couldn't leave my mom. I needed to be with her all the time. I couldn't just leave her for a live-in job.

"Mom?" I asked. I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing I was. She didn't want me to leave either. But then my mom did something very surprising.

"She'll go."

I wanted to scream out 'No, I'm not leaving you' but I knew why my mom said that just like I knew she knew that I would understand.

Kyoya nodded. "Please start packing your things immediately. You will be leaving tomorrow in the morning."

He set off to leave, but I stopped him. "One minute, Mr. Kyoya."

He looked at me. "Will I be able to see my mother on the weekends as my days off?"

"Yes. You are allowed to have a vacation time up to one month each year."

ONE MONTH?! That wasn't enough time to see my mother. At least not every weekend like I wanted. I widened my eyes a bit at that statement but nodded and let him go.

"Good day then." Then he was gone.

I looked at my mom to see apologies written all over her face.

"Don't be sorry," I said to her.

"I just want you to live your own life instead of staying here and guarding mine."

"I know, Momma. I understand why you did it. But I promise you that I will call you everyday and I will do my best to see you every weekend." She and I both know that it wouldn't exactly as so but she knew that I would damn well try.

"I know you will."

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too, Kya-girl. New let's go get you packed to start your new life." I laughed at her statement and followed her into my room.

_**A/N: Okay. I know it's a short first chapter but I promise chapters will be better in the future. **_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Job and A New Life

Chapter Two:A New Job and A New Life

**_A/N: Okay. Its the same day and I'm putting up the second chapter. I do not own OHSHC. Read and Review!_**

As ordered, my mom and I started packing immediately. We packed my books into one box and my writing notebooks and study books into another box. My clothes took up two duffel bags. In my messenger bag, I had my Kindle, my iPod, and a jacket. As soon as we were done, I sent my mom to bed and told her that I would see her in the morning. I saw that it was almost 2 in the morning yet I still couldn't sleep. I knew that I would be worried about my mom every day texting her, reminding her to take her medicine and to go to her appointments. I knew she wasn't a child but I also knew that every day she was getting more and more fragile.

While laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, I started to think about what I would have to do as an assistant. I hoped Kyoya was a good employer (boss). I think I would have to talk to his father about my off time. Or I could just talk to Kyoya and hope that he would understand. One thing I didn't understand was how they came to know me in the first place. The one thing I forgot to tell Kyoya was that I volunteered at one of his family's hospitals and that was also how I was able to get my mom taken care of there. I wonder if that was how Kyoya's father came to know about my existence. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that I was finally able to fall asleep.

I dreamed about my father. (More on him later.)

The next morning, my alarm clock went off. I looked up to see that it was eight in the morning. I groaned.

"It's too damn early in the morning to wake up," I said to myself. I hated waking up this early but I knew I had to in order to help take care of my mom and go to school. Now it was going to be able to go do my job and go to school.

_**Kyoya's POV**_

I arrived at Kya's home around 10 in the morning. On the ride here, I found some information on her but very little.

Name:Kya Smith

Parents: Marie and Tray Smith

Date of Birth: August 6

Zodiac: Leo

Birth Place: United States

Age: 17

Another little interesting fact that I found out from my father was that she was a volunteer at one of my father's hospitals. That explained how her mother was a client there but what for? This also explained how my father happened to recommend her for the job.

'This is going to be interesting,'n I thought to myself.

I rang the doorbell twice knowing that when you do, you become more successful. the door opened almost immediately proving my point. On the other side was Kya. She was wearing a white button up shirt with black capris and All-Star converse.

"Good morning," I said with a small smirk.

"Hey. Come on in," Kya said flashing a smirk as well. I saw that she had everything packed and ready by the door and had a messenger bag hung over her right shoulder.

"Thank you, Miss Smith."

Kya looked at me. "Look, since we're going to be around each other more often why don't I just call you Kyoya and you can call me Kya. Alright?" I looked at her wondering if she was serious. Then I realized that she had a point and nodded my acceptance.

Her mom walks in. "Good morning, Mr. Ohtori. Is there anything I can offer you?"

Kya stopped her. "That's quite alright ,Mom. I'm sure that Kyoya is on a schedule and needs to go. You don't have to worry."

I looked at her again and wondered why she had done such a thing. Did she really want to leave or was she trying to keep her mom from doing as much as possible?

As I let them say their goodbyes, I motioned for my driver to put Kya's things into the lime.

I walked outside and decided to wait for Kya there. I saw her give her mom one last hug before she walked toward me.

"Alright. I'm ready," she said putting on a fake smile. I could tell that she didn't want to do this but she had already made the choice. So I opened the door for her and let her into the limo.

_**Kya's POV**_

The ride to the Ohtori estate was rather quiet. Kyoya sat to the left of me typing away at his laptop and I believe that he was actually ignoring me. I decided that was about to change.

"So Kyoya?" I said telling myself to take this slowly.

"Yes?" he answered. That's a start, I guess.

"Is there anything that I should know or that you want to know?"

I saw a smirk form across his face. Was he laughing at me?

"Why would I tell you anything about myself when you already know what there is to now about me?" I gave him a look of question.

"I know you volunteer at one of my father's hospitals. That's how you knew that my family was in the medical business." He smirked. "The question is how much do you know about my family?"

"Nothing," I said. "That's all I know."

"Are you lying?"

"No. How paranoid are you?"

"I'm not. I'm just thorough."

I looked at Kyoya as he stared at his laptop. It was obvious that I was going to have a hard time with this guy.

"I hope that we can get along, Kyoya. If not this is going to be very difficult for the both of us." He stayed silent. He didn't acknowledge the statement. He just sat there typing at his laptop. Giving up I took out my iPod and listened to it the rest of the ride there.

As soon as we got there, I went out the door on the opposite side of Kyoya. I didn't know why, I just did. Kyoya seemed to notice this.

"From now on, please use this door." I looked at him as if to say I didn't care.

I watched as Kyoya told his driver to have my luggage taken to my new apartment. Then he motioned for me to follow him. We ended up going into his room.

"This is where you would find me if I needed you or if you needed to see me." Then he left his room and went into the room beside his and went in there. I followed. "This is another option of accommodations that you can have. Which will you choose?"

I smirked at him. "I'll take the apartment, thank you."

Kyoya grinned at me. "As your employer, I can easily make sure that you stay in this room but I will let you stay in the extra apartment." He turned around and went back into his room.

Once again, I followed him like the good assistant I was. Except this time he made me wait in the hall for him. I did. He later came out with a box in his hand. "Here," he said handing me the box.

"What's in it?" I was almost afraid to ask since it felt like it weighed a ton.

"Open it and you'll find out." With that final thought, he closed the door in my face.

"Bastard," I said under my breathe.

From there, I slowly made my way to the apartment in the back. But because of the stupid box, I didn't know that my shoe lace was untied so I tripped and fell. Looking up from the face plant I just did, i saw someone standing next to me.

"Are you alright?" the stranger said with a rather deep voice.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "No one saw the fucking face plant I just did."

The stranger chuckled. "Well, my father can certainly pick them, can't he? I know for a fact that a lady wuldn't speak in such a tongue."

I got annoyed. "I honestly don't give a flying fu-"

"Yes, brother. He most certainly can." I stood up and turned around to see Kyoya behind me, leaning against the wall with that damn smirk on his face again. "Kya, please let me introduce to you my older brother, Akito Ohtori. Akito, this is my new assistant, Kya Smith. Kya, please acknowledge my brother as you would my father."

I turned to Akito-sama, trying to keep the shock off my face. "Hello, Ohtori-sama. Please excuse my tongue and manner." Then I bowed as formally as I could.

"Very good. Its nice to know you have some type of control," Kyoya said. I didn't have to look at the bastard to tell that he had that damn smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him right now.

"Yes. Please excuse me gentlemen, but I must go unpack for a suitable stay here on the Ohtori estate." then i picked up the box that was on the ground the whole time and made my way to the apartments only to trip and fall again!

"DAMN SHOELACE!" I could just see the smiles on the brothers' faces behind my back. I quickly tied my shoe picked the damn box and once again headed out to the apartments.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3:A New School

**Chapter Three: A New School**

_**A/N: I know. Another Chapter. I'm sorry. I hope I'm not overwheliming anyone. Remember, I do not how OHSHC. Thanks! Read and Review!**_

The apartment I found was nice and cozy. I managed to unpack and get everything ready for tomorrow which was when I started school with Kyoya at Ouran Academy.

The next morning I opened the box to find a laptop, a black leather notbook, my schedule for school and a yellow dress with a note pinned to it stating that it was the girls uniform for the school.

"Oh hell to the no," I said to myself. I'm going to have to ask for an exception. Sighing I looked at the schedule. With it came Kyoy's schedule and it turned out that we would be taking the same class which made sense since I had to be with him n order to do my job. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I would have no time to do my workout. So I decided to just do it in the mornings.

Around si in the morning, I texted my mom and let her know how everything was going and such. then at seven, I went to Kyoya's room dressed and ready to find that he was still asleep.

"Kyoya," I said poking him in the shoulder. " Wake up." He didn't budge. I started to shake him only to end up pinned under him.

"No more shaking," he growled. So he didn't like to e waken up, huh?

"Then wake your ass up and get the hell off of me," I said. he looked at me and the position we were in and finally got off of me. without another word, he went to take a shower.

'Wow,' I thought. 'At least that's one thing we have in common.'

He was up and ready by seven thirty. On the way out, he looked at me. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Sorry, I am NOT wearing the banana suit dress."

"Hmmmmmm..." then I sat there and watched as Kyoya took out a black leather notebook exactly like the one I found in the box. What was it for?

We got into the limo and headed off to school. On the way there, Kyoya decided it was time for a briefing.

"Kya, please get out the black notebook and your laptop."

I did as was told only to have him snatch it out of my hands and start working on it. I wanted to point out that was rude thing to do but he wasn't paying any attention to me anyway. After about ten minutes, he gave the laptop back to me. I looked to see that there were now five newly installed programs on the laptop. How on earth did he do that? I swear my deprived knowledge of computers were going to kick me in the ass one day.

Then Kyoya pointed at my notebook, "As you saw, I have the same notebook. Everything you see or hear that is even remotely important is to be written in this notebook. Do you understand?"

I nodded and then my phone started to ring. I let it ring for a minute until Kyoya said something, which I ignored and answered my phone.

"Kya."

"Good morning, honey."

"Mom!" I smiled happily excited to hear my mom's voice.

_**Kyoya's POV**_

_According to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_he can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistable_

_Everything he ever wanted _

_(According to you; Orianthi)_

'That was her ringtone?' I thought. 'It doesn't sound like any singer I've heard of. Who is singing?'

I looked over at her to see that she hadn't answered her phone yet.

"Are you going to answer that?" I askes. She didn't answer so I guess she ignored me. But she did answer her iPhone.

"Kya."

Something from the other end.

"Mom!"

So it was her mother. I really should have expected this. I've never seen two people so close in my life. They were closer than my onee-chan (sister) Fuyumi and her husband and they've been nothng but close. i was almost afraid the Kya wouldn't accept the job because I could immediately tell that she was constantly worred about her mother and couldn't even stand letting her mother out of her sight. It was fortunate that she had asked her mother's permission before taking the job or else she wouldn't be my assistant right now. How close they were and how much Kya worried made me wonder. As far as I would see her mother was in good health, so what was bothering Kya so much when it came to her mom?

I heard my name come from Kya's mouth and started listening to the supposed private conversation.

"He's fine, Mom. Yeah. No troubles so far. . . . . . . Mom, he may not come back. I know you miss him, Mom. So do I."

They had to have started talking about another 'him' because Kya's voice softened as they talked about him. Why did they miss him? Who might not come back? 'Why did I care? What did I gain from this?' I thought. It bothered me that I wondered about this girl. Just because I couldn't find anything on her from the records doesn't mean that I was going to sit here and ask her outright.

"Yeah. Love you, Mom. Always." Kya waited a second before hanging up and end the call.

She murmured something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Now it bothered me that she wouldn't tell me.

_**Kya's POV**_

We finally arrived at the school. I had just finished talking on an unexpected call from my mom. It saddened me that she was thinking about Tray.

Tray was my father. . . . . is my father. He was in the Army and had been ordered to go to Afghanistan for the war. We haven't seen him in two years and we hated it. I hated it. It made me wonder if I was ever going to see him again. He knew Mom was ill and he hadn't written or called or anything. It was driving me nuts. It made my mom and I think that we were never going to see him again.

"We're here," Kyoya said. I put all thoughts about my father aside. I got out of the limo and loomed up at the school It was. . . pink.

Kyoya and I went inside. I was starting to follow him when I realized that I had to go to administration.

"Kyoya-"

"I know you have to talk to Suoh-sama about your uniform. We're headed that way right now."

I was a little surprised at the fact that he knew what I needed to do but I followed him anyways. I assumed Suoh-sama was the principle of this place.

Suoh-sama the Chairman of Ouran Private Academy let me wear the guys' uniform (which was a lot better) and said that I could wear it like that for the rest of the year.

Kyoya and I soon got to class just as the bell rang. I took the seat next to him and behind Kyoya was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who was staring at me.

During our classes, I just had to file some of Kyoya's grades or classwork or homework. When the last bell rang, I looked at the schedule to see that the next two hours were used for club activities. I followed Kyoya as we walked down a hall.

"Are you in a club, Kyoya?" I asked trying to sound polite. When I was just around Kyoya I let a little of my real self out such as my habit for vulgar language.

"Yes," was all he said.

"What kind of club?"

"A host club."

Host Club?

"Kyoya, what is a 'host club' exactly?"

He turned and smirked at me. "You'll see." Then he continues to walk down the hall.

A few minutes later, we came upon Music Room #3. When Kyoya opened the door, rose petals went flying everywhere and we heard a smooth, "Welcome."

What I saw before me were five really handsome boys standing around the blonde boy from Kyoya's and my class and each of them had a rose of a different color in their hands.

'What am I getting into with this job?' I thought.

_**A/N: Okay. Please review. I need to know what you people think.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Host Club and The Band

**Chapter Four: The Host Club and The Band**

"Relax, it's only me," Kyoya said as we walked into the room. I was about to follow Kyoya when the blonde boy from our class took my hand in his and said, "Who is this lovely princess, Kyoya?"

Princess? Hell no.

I smirked. "Hello. My name is Kya Smith and as much as I would like to be friends, if you don't let go of my hand and take three steps back then I will become your worst nightmare," I smiled devilishly.

The blonde's eyes widened and he did exactly as told. Behind him red-headed twins started snickering, a petite brunette and a small blonde just smiled and a tall guy with dark hair grinned.

I looked at each of the boys and held their eyes.

"I already told you my name. I work for Kyoya as his assistant. I don't know what this club is but based on how the tall blonde Japanese/French boy acts, I don't know if I'm going to like it. Please from now on, do not call me 'Princess' and I don't want to be treated like a princess. I want to be treated like everyone else."

I looked at Kyoya to see him smirking.

"Kyoya," I said. "Please introduce me to your..." I looked at them. "...club friends."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by another voice.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the brunette said. "Welcome to Ouran. Don't worry, I'm not anything like Tamaki Suoh-sempai," Haruhi said pointing to the French/Japanese boy. "Or Kyoya-sempai."

"Are you the only sane on here?" I asked her.

"Pretty much except for Kyoya-sempai, Hunni-sempai, and Mori-sempai."

I nodded then pointed at the twins. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Hikaru...," the one on the left started.

"...and I'm Kaoru," the one on the right finished.

"Nice to meet the both of you," I said and nodded.

The small blonde then popped up, holding a pink bunny. " Hi, I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunni-sempai and this is Usa-chan," he said holding the pink bunny up to my face. Then he lowered it and pointed to the really tall guy. "HIs name is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori-sempai." Then Hunni-sempai jumped on Mori-sempai's shoulders and smiled at me.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my short brown hair and went to set up by Kyoya.

"Believe it or not, but I actually feel sorry for you right now," I said to him.

He looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I took note to write down the particular gesture in the black notebook he gave me. In fact, I took the notebook and wrote that down in front of him only to look up and see him raise his left eyebrow. I wrote that down too and smirked at him.

Kyoya made me go over the finances and put in the numbers on a spreadsheet. Doing this helped me see how each "hosts" was doing and how many "customers" they were getting each session. Knowing Haruhi was the newest host, I was surprised to find the that she was doing better than Tamaki who, apparently, was called "The King" because he received the most customers. (Kyoya put the hosts and customers profiles on my computer.)

"Isn't Haruhi in the middle of a debt?" I asked Kyoya.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"I just wanted to point out that if Haruhi bumped up her customer requests by 5 or 10%, then she would be out of her debt by the end of the year."

"She?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kyoya. I could tell that Haruhi was a girl the second I saw her big doe-like eyes." I continued to fill the spreadsheets.

Kyoya stopped typing and looked at me. "You're a lot more observant than I thought you were."

"Yeah. There's a lot you don't know about me." I finished the spreadsheets and handed them to Kyoya. "Those are done and they are already uploaded and saved on my laptop. Is there anything else?"

Kyoya looked at me with a surprised look on his face, then quickly composed himself. "No, not at the moment."

"Good. I'm going to do my homework, then." I went over to one of the couches to do my work, leaving my computer by Kyoya's. I had gotten ten minutes into Physics when my laptop beeped 3 times.

I looked up surprised.

"No fucking way," I said. Kyoya looked at me questioningly as I raced over to my laptop and turned on the online chat screen.

When I did, the first thing I heard was the starting of a drum solo with a merge of bass then guitar. I knew what was next but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not in front of my boss and the host club that is.

"Glen! Mikey! Claire!" I yelled at them. They stopped playing their instruments but the recording of our song played in the background.

"YO! Kya!" They greeted in unison.

"What's been happening ya'll?" I asked in English. Being bilingual was awesome right now.

"Nothing here," Glen said.

"Rippin' my guitar," Mikey said.

"Missing your rockin' voice," Claire said.

"Dude, Claire- bear's got a point. Practice is nothin' without your hot stuff!" Mikey agreed.

"Dude, lay off on the hot because you're so on the wrong level. It's more like her sexy stuff!" Glen argued.

"Hot!"

"Sexy!"

Recognizing where this is going, I sent a pleading look at Claire through the camera.

"DUDES! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Claire yelled through the cat.

"Ya'll I'm not exactly alone." I said. then I picked up the laptop and turned it around where the camera could show all of the Host Club's shocked expressions. I put down the laptop and faced it toward me again.

"Dude! Who are the dudes?" Mikey asked.

"Are they kidnapping you?" Glen asked.

"Nice job, Kya. But that's one too many rides, even for you," Claire said.

"Okay. Mikey, they're the Host Club. Glen, I'm not being kidnapped, I'm working. And Claire. I know that there's one too many and you're right since I'm not riding any of them!" I said.

You got to love some of my best friends!

**_Kyoya's POV_**

I couldn't help but smirk at Kya's friend's sex joke but when I looked at the rest of the club, they were still trying to figure it out.

'Idiots,' I thought.

I was surprised when I heard the music coming from the computer. I didn't even know that she had online chat on there or the she still had contact with people from America.

"Hey, where's Clarissa, Andy, and Scar? They are the vocalist you know," Kya said in English. I understood her perfectly because my father had me learn six different languages. ' I wonder if she knows,' I thought to myself.

Kya's friend, Mikey, I believe, said something about the "vocals bugging out on the party". I didn't care much for slang phrases even though half the American children I know seem to use them.

Kya laughed. "When's the next practice?" she asked her friends.

"Depends if you're still in, Stargirl," the girl, Claire said.

'Stargirl?' I thought.

"Hey do you still have the tattoo?" Glen asked.

'Tattoo?'

Kya sighed. "Yes. The most illegal thing I have ever did is still there."

"Hey the whole band did it!" Mikey yelled.

"I know. I know. Claire, yes, I'm still in. I'll practice whatever songs you guys are doing as soon as I find the closest recording studio," Kya said.

"I'll email them to you," Glen said.

"'Kay. Bye. Chat later," Kya said.

"Bye!"

Finally she turned off her laptop and I handed her 7 new spreadsheets and finance sheets. She immediately started working on them without another word.

On the way home, I was determined to get some answers, but Kya had different ideas. We got into my limo but Kya stuck her headphones in her ears as soon as I told the driver our destination.

I would faintly hear the same music that came from Kya's laptop earlier. I didn't recognize the song form any music that I heard so I assumed it was some useless American Rock.

Finally, about halfway to the estate, Kya took off her headphones and ran her hands through her short hair.

She opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something only to close it again and say silent. I took the opportunity to ask my own questions.

"Who were the people who called you on you laptop today?" I asked.

"They were just some old friends, Kyoya," Kya said nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you were still in contact with anyone in America." I tried to be ... polite.

"Getting paranoid again, Kyoya? You don't have to worry about anything. And I haven't heard from them since..."

She didn't continue. "Since when?" I asked.

Kya looked at me and grinned. "Well, it's been at least a couple of years, that's for sure."

"Hmmmmm..." I wrote that fact down in my notebook and look up to see Kya writing something down in hers.

'Interesting,' I thought.

"Why did Claire call you 'Stargirl'?" I asked her bluntly.

Kya looked shocked. "You could understand us?"

"Yes I know how to speak English and five other different languages. Please answer my question."

She nodded and instead of answering, she lifted up her hair to reveal a tattoo of a blue star on the back of her neck.

Then I reached out and touched the tattoo and traced it with my finger only to have her jump away from my finger and stare at me.

What was I doing?

_**A/N**_

_**Okay. Fourth Chapter. I know. I do not own OHSHC!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity

**Chapter Five: Curiosity**

**Kya's POV**

When I showed Kyoya my tattoo, I felt him trace it with his finger. It felt good, him touching me even in a small way.

Wait, what?

I jumped away from Kyoya and his finger and stared at him. He looked at me with a slightly surprised expression on his face. I looked away and lout of the corner of my eye, I saw that he quickly composed himself. Then he began writing in his little black book for the remainder of the car ride. Five minutes later, we were at his house.

I got out of the car without waiting for the driver and went itno the house. Then I went out the back door that leads to my apartment and went into my apartment. After I'm completely settled I began pacing my living room floor.

I don't understand why I was freaking out. Kyoya is my boss. I didn't like him; I've only known him for one day, for christ's sake. Besides its not like he likes me. He barely knows me! Then why did he touch my tattoo? He didn't just touch it, he traced it with his finger! No! I don't care what he did. I don't like him and he doesn't like me! Besides you don't date your boss!

After calming down, I made a foolish attempt to finish my homework. But I finished it anyway. After changing out of uniform into my usual jeans and a t-shirt, my cell phone rang.

I picked it up, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Kya," I said.

"We need to talk," said the other voice. I immediately recognized it as Kyoya's.

"If it's about what happened in the limo, you're right, we do need to talk," I answered him.

"Good." Then he hung up and I heard a knock at my door.

On the other side was Kyoya.

"Was the phone call necessary? I asked.

"Yes, I had other reasons for it," Kyoya smirked.

"Come on in." He did. "I'll get up some ice tea." I don't care if he has heard of it or not.

When I returned with our drinks, Kyoya was sitting in the living room on one of the couches.

After giving him his drink I spoke. "Look Kyoya. You're the boss and I'm the employee. that's all our relationship has to be. I know that what happened in the limo-"

"I think I should explain my self first, Kya. And I would like to be honest with you." Kyoya interrupted.

I nodded and waited.

" I don't know why I touched you the way I did but I do have to admit that you do make me curious at times. I have been unable to find any type of information about you." Kyoya put down his drink. " I've only met your mother and you haven't mentioned a father. I'm also curious about your friends. I'm sorry if this feels like an intrusion but I would be more comfortable to know who is working for me."

I sat there and stared. has he really been wondering this much about me? Maybe he likes me after all. . . . . . .Nope. Nevermind.

"What exactly do you want to know Kyoya?" I felt like I could tell him some things. He was my boss after all and he had a point about knowing his employees. I just had to watch what I said to him.

"Can you answer all of the questions I just asked? Or do you refuse to answer any of them?"

"I will only answer the questions that I find valid."

Kyoya nodded.

I nodded. " My dad is in the Army. That's the only valid question about my family that I can give."

Kyoya nodded again, but looked disappointed about the information given. "That would explain it."

"Explain What?" I asked. Here I thought he was disappointed by the answer I have given to his question only to figure out that he most likely answered his own follow-up question.

"Your records are supported and protected my military software, therefore the records will not be shown to a someone not concerning that files."

"That makes sense."

"What about your friends today?"

I nodded and then smirked at the memory of my friends. They were that only ones that I kept in contact with until my mom got sick. When my dad left with the Army, I was so mad that I broke contact with everyone. I isolated myself. I don't know how and I don't why my friends decided to contact me today of all days. I didn't realize how much I missed them until today.

"Glen, Mikey, Claire, Clarissa (aka Clary) Andy, Scar, and Kenny were my best friends back in America. We did everything together. We were in a band but before I moved to Japan we were just hitting a recording studio after practicing so much in the garage."

"What were you? In the band."

"I was lead singer. Glen was the drummer; Mikey, guitar; Claire, bass; Clarissa, Andy, and Scar were the back singers, and Kenny was on keyboard."

Kyoya nodded and I continued. "My friends and I kept in contact for a while but soon we broke contact for the past couple of years. I've thought about, even practiced, singing every now and then for the band, but I haven't spoken to them until today."

Kyoya looked at me with a gently smile. Not the usual smirk that I usually see and I liked it. It was small but still there.(One of Kyoya's rare moments, I see).

My phone beeped.

"It's my email," I explained. I opened that email to see the list of songs that the band was practicing.

**Out Tonight**

**According to You**

**Kiss n' Tell**

**Shut up and Kiss me**

**The Climb**

**What the Hell**

**Tide is High**

**Man! I Feel like a Woman**

**Misery** **Business**

My phone was taken out of my hand by Kyoya.

"What are you supposed to do with these?" Kyoya asked as he looked through the list of songs.

"Practice them, if I can find the lyrics. They're around here somewhere."

"Did you write these all by yourself?"

"No. Claire helped with most of them. There are a lot more but I guess we didn't think they were the best to do." I remember the look on Claire's face every time we rejected one.

"Do you have a name?"

"Ummm. . . . . I don't know."

Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"They could have thought of one without me," I explained.

"Hmmmmm...I see." Kyoya scrolled through the list again.

"Kyoya what are you thinking?'

"Making you sing for the Host club."

"No."

"And why not? It would bring a lot of profit in."

"Because I'm out of practice and it's late."

"What does it being late have to do with it?"

"I'm hungry and I'm tried. Please leave."

Kyoya once again raised his eyebrow.

"Please," I said again, but more softly. That way it doesn't look like I'm yelling at my boss.

Kyoya then gave me my phone back and walked out of my door, closing it behind him.

"He will never get to hear me sing without my band." I said to myself.

**Kyoya's POV**

I walked out of the apartment thinking of how she answered to me having he sing. It was rather cute, how defensive she was. The bravery she had to kick me out. Although not a smart idea, but I'll make sure to warn her next time.

Wait, how could I think she's cute? She's my employee, my assistant. I shouldn't think of her that way. but that doesn't mean she wasn't on my mind.

_**A/N: Okay. This is the last chapter for the day. I will have chapter six up as soon as possible though. I do not own OHSHC.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Observations and a Song

**Kyoya's Pov**

I felt someone trying to shake me awake. There was also a voice that sounded like a girl's. That someone tried to pull the covers off. I grabbed that someone's hand and flipped them over. I open my eyes and see me towering over Tamaki.

That Idiot!

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said loudly. Too loudly for the morning. "It was taking forever to wake you up. I was wondering if you wanted to ride to school together!"

"What do you intend for Mrs. Smith to do? Walk to Ouran?" I get off of Tamaki and go to my desk chair to sit.

Tamaki immediately jumps up while yelling, "Of course not! Kya will join us. No handsome gentlemen such as myself would ever let such a beautiful young lady walk the streets to school!"

Too loud! I look at the time on my cellphone to see its only 7:00 am!

"Tamaki?" I said too deep and rather low of a voice.

Tamaki shrunk and whispered, "Kyoya?"

Before I even say another word, Kya pops into the room. "Tamaki! What are you doing here! Kyo- I mean, Ohtori-san, why are you up so early?"

"I'm sorry, Kya!" Tamaki said loudly. "I woke him because I was hoping you and Kyoya would like to ride to school together with me."

Kya rubbed her forehead. Then she turned to me. "I apologize Ohtori-san. I should have made sure you weren't bothered."

Did I do something wrong? I noticed her strange formalities when she said my name, along with the strain in her voice.

I nodded and watched as Kya calmly got Tamaki out of the room and explained to him that the ride is appreciated but would have to wait for another time. I heard Tamaki sober up and while taking his leave spouting out ideas about next time we 'hang out'. That Idiot.

A knock at the door.

"Ohtori-san? Tamaki said he will see us at school. Would you like to go back to sleep? I could wake you up at a less ungodly hour," Kya said.

I opened the door. She was leaning against the wall next to it. "This is alright, thank you. I would ask that yourself get ready and meet me at the car in half an hour."

Kya nodded and left the way toward her apartment.

**30 minutes later**

"A little faster Miss Smith," I chided. I saw her pick up her step as she made her way to the car. She got in and I slid in after her.

Then she sat there silently.

"Regardless of what may be going on, I need you to think of some songs that you can sing for the Host Club," I said, trying to get her attention.

She still didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Stop the car."

She looked at me. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because you haven't said anything. Also, for someone who doesn't like to be formal, she seems to be doing the exact opposite. I had a feeling you needed to say something."

Kya sighed.

"This is normal for me, Kyoya. I'm sorry for being so formal with you all of a sudden but I felt that I should act the role of your assistant. What if Ohtori-sama came in or Akito-san? And then I came in being a bitch trying to wake you up? I'm sorry but I myself don't even want to know the result."

I sighed this time. I can't believe its only her third day of the job and sh's worried about meeting my father.

Damn my father.

**Kya's POV**

That whole thing was a lie. Yes I was nervous about meeting his father, but that wasn't why I was being formal.

I figured out that my boss is a little nosy seeing as how he was listening to my phone conversation yesterday and he was asking a bunch of questions as well. Now he's on my radar. I have to watch him to make sure that he doesn't do anything or try anything.

I've heard of Kyoya before despite of what he probably thinks. He supposed to have no end. All secrets and yet he has none of his own to hold or tell. He can ruin someone's life with just one phone call and is on his way to become the heir to his father's company. But did he know that I know all of this? And as far as I'm concerned he never will. Not even if he calls his family's big bad police force.

I could tell that Kyoya was trying to figure out a solution to my little lie. Might as well try to tell him not to worry about it.

"Just fuck it, Kyoya. We'll worry about it when the time comes," I said.

"Why must you use that language?"

"What, my cursing? It's who I am, Kyoya. Don't try and change it."

Kyoya and I finally arrived at the school and made our way to class. Tamaki was there waiting for us as expected, jumping up and sown on his toes.

**_Note: Tamaki is exceptionally energetic and is hard to understand. He can be mature one minute and a child the next._**

I thought about my mom and thought about calling her. I wanted to tell her about my friends and how they managed to contact me. Also, about how I was going to start singing again. I just knew she would love that. Every time I used to sing to her she would say that I had a gift that no one could take away from me. Except she forgot one person.

Me...

I sighed and looked through my phone. I know I had tons of emails and messages from everyone. I miss my friends.

Then I heard my name being called.

"Yes. Tamaki?" I said.

"I heard you're going to sing for the Host Club. THAT'S GREAT! I didn't know you were a singer!"

I looked at Kyoya and scowled.

He smirked. 'Son of a bitch.'

"I thought I said 'no'," I said still staring.

"Consider it as punishment for kicking me out last night. That was highly rude."

i smirked at the and turned to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, do you want me to sing?" I said tiredly. I don't want to do anything without my band. But I'm not afraid to put on a show.

"OH YES! PLEASE SHOW US YOUR TALENT!"

"Yes, please do." Kyoya's stoic voice rang in my ear. Why did he have to do this to me?

I thought about the things I would need in order to do a performance. My guitar, of course, or maybe they have another instrument there I could use. it is a music room after all. But not once have I been have I ever seen an instrument.

Our of one ear, I could hear Tamaki begging me to do it. "Please, please!"

"ALRIGHT! On one condition." Kyoya and Tamaki lean in. "I do it tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded. "Seems fair. As you wish."

I turned around in my sear as soon as Sensei walked in.

When it came club time, Tamaki had managed to spread it to all the customers and the rest of the Host Club.

"Is it true Kya-chan? You're going to sing for us?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately," I said sighing.

"What's wrong Kya-chan?" I looked to see Honey-sempai's face to see he was pouting and starting to cry. DAMN! This dude was sensitive.

"Oh Honey-sempai. Don't be sad, okay? I'm just worrying about some technical and other things that I need to take care of."

"Like what Kya-chan?"

I tried to think of something when I remembered what today was. "Well for instance, Honey-sempai, tomorrow is Friday and that means I get to go see my mother tomorrow."

"Really? I'm so happy, Kya-chan."

"Thank you Honey-sempai! Now go grab Mori-sempai and get some cake."

"Okay!" Then he ran off like a scattering child. I took my book out and wrote:

_**Note: Mitskuni Haninozuka a.k.a. Honey-sempai**_

_**:Can act like a small child around five or six when he is actually 18**_

_**:Likes sweets**_

_**:gives everyone a nickname**_

_**:HYPER!**_

When I'm finished writing this down, I felt someone looming over my shoulder being as nosy as possible. Actually, make that two someones. I opened my book back up and started to write again.

_**Note: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachan (Twins)**_

_**:Likes to be nosy**_

_**:plays games (not good ones)**_

_**: sees Haruhi Fujioka as their "TOY"**_

_**:is into incest**_

I close my book and turn around to, in fact, see the twins standing there with their mouths wide open.

I smirked. "That's what you get for being so damn nosy."

As I walked away from them, not a word fam from their mouths. Once again, I smirked.

**-Later**

Club guests were gone and now it was time to go home, which Kyoya and I did. Kyoya and I didn't talk. No words to say, I guess.

At Kyoya's house, I went back to my apartment receiving a text from Kyoya saying that he wanted to be alone right now, which was fine with me.

I decided that I could wander around the house at least. I didn't see why not. So I went to the main house and started to wander. They way the walls were painted didn't help the fact that it was already dark inside enough as it was. the dark paint on the wall made it almost impossible to see. I felt along the wall. When I felt a door knob, I opened the door and looked inside. There was a desk and some chairs in front of it. I went inside and looked around the room. It had a library along the right side of the wall from the door. I looked at the books curious as to what the Ohtori's read.

"May I help you with something?"

"AH!" I quickly turned around and faced a middle aged man who looked a little like Kyoya.

"I shall ask you again. May I help you?"

Judging by the way he stood himself up and by the way he talked with authority, I guessed he was the one and only...

"Are you Yoshio Ohtori? Or rather Ohtori-sama?"

"I am and you are?"

"Kya Smith. I was a volunteer at one of your main hospitals."

"Was? What about now?"

"I am currently Kyoya's assistant, Ohtori-sama."

Yoshio Ohtori looked at me. "You're the girl I told him to hire? Well, I didn't expect us to acquainted so soon. I was hoping sooner."

"I apologize for the inconvenience that has disturbed you, Ohtori-sama."

Ohtori-sama smirked (Much like his son if you ask me). "Akito said when he met you, he thought you had a...fiery personality. Feisty is how he explained it, but I didn't want to offend you."

I smirked. Feisty, huh? "No need to offend, sir. I would show you what Akito-san had seen, but, as flattering as this may sound to you, I am in the presence of an authority figure."

Ohtori-sama laughed lightly. "Well it was nice to be acquainted with you Miss Smith."

I laughed lightly myself. (Like they say, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do.") "As I with you, Ohtori-sama. But I do have to ask you something, sir."

Ohtori-sama raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is this per say?"

"Do you have a music room?"

"Of course. It's at the end of the hall in Kyoya's wing."

I perked. "Thank you, Ohtori-sama. I hope you have a good day."

"You as well."

I left the room as quickly as possible.

**Kyoya's POV**

As I was typing up a financial report, I heard footsteps outside my door, walking past it.

I stopped for a minute to wonder who was that, but ignored the thought and continued to focus on the task at hand.

Then I heard the door at the end of the hall open.

'Now who is going in there?'

I quietly opened my door and walked toward the room at the end of the hall. The door had stayed opened at a crack. I stood at the door listening, waiting for something to happen.

**Kya's POV**

I stood in awe as I looked at the grand piano standing before me. It's sleek surface shining from the light reflecting against it.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

I slid my hand on the glorious keys and slowly pressed my finger upon one of them.

The music rang throughout the room and echoed against the walls. To me that was heaven in my ears. I couldn't think of a better sound.

I pressed another key and started the beginning of my favorite song from my favorite movie. That was also sung by my best friend.

_**Live in my house, **_

_**I'll be your shelter **_

_**Just pay me back **_

_**With one thousand kisses **_

_**Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah  
Open your door, **_

_**I'll be your tenant **_

_**Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet**_

_**But sweet kisses, I've got to spare **_

_**I'll be there and I'll cover you  
I think they meant it **_

_**When they said you can't buy love **_

_**Now I know you can rent it **_

_**A new lease you are my love **_

_**On life, all my life  
I've longed to discover **_

_**Something as true as this is **_

_**So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you **_

_**(If you're cold and you're lonely) **_

_**With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you **_

_**(You've got one nickel only)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you **_

_**(When you're worn out and tired) **_

_**With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you**_

_**(When your heart has expired)  
Oh lover, **_

_**I'll cover you, yeah **_

_**Oh lover, I'll cover you **_

_**(525600 minutes) **_

_**(525000 seasons of love)**_

_**I'll cover you, oh**_

**Kyoya's POV**

On the other side of the door, I heard someone playing the piano and singing. I heard Tamaki play before and that was beautiful but this girl was an amazing singer and piano player. Who was it?

I looked to see the door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and saw Kya sitting at the piano crying softly.

She looked up with a gasp and quickly stood up. "Kyoya."

"Why are you crying?" I asked her. Even though I could call what she did a disturbance to my work, that wasn't the first thing on my mind right now. Kya was.

She lifted her hand, wiped her cheek, and looked at her hands as if surprised that she was crying.

"Kya, why are you crying?" I asked again.

She looked at me. "Oh. No reason."

I knew she was lying but I wasn't going to call her out on it. At least not this time.

"That was a beautiful song," I said.

She looked surprised. "You heard that?"

I nodded. Then I looked around the room. "How did you find this place?"

Kya formed an 'O' with her mouth. "Your...ummm...father directed me here. I met hi just a few minutes ago. I...ummm...stumbled into his office."

I left the room.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review Please! I do not own OHSHC!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't posted in a while but I hope this will calm those anxious readers out there. Sorry it took so long.**

He left the room.

'Shit,' I ran after him.

"Kyoya!" I watched as he went into his room and slam the door behind him. I ran up to his door and tried to open it but the bastard had locked it. Damn!

"Kyoya! Open the door!" I said as I banged my fist on his bedroom door.

My phone rang.

'You're off for the weekend. Go see your mom. I don't expect to see you until Monday,' the text read.

'What about tomorrow? I have school and you have me singing for the Host Club,' I texted back. Damn this bastard was annoying. Why is he texting me when he can just talk to me? I'm at his door for Christ's sake.

My phone rang again.

'Just go now. Don't worry about tomorrow,' Kyoya texted me.

Fine. The damn rich bastard can be that way. I will find out what the hell is going on with him Monday.

**(Kyoya POV)**

"MOTHER!" Tamaki yelled. He was all the way across the room yet he sounded like he was in my damn ear.

Wait, did I just curse? Kya seems to be rubbing off of me. Keep yourself in control, Kyoya.

"Mother! Where is your darling daughter Kya?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen her all day either," Hikaru and Kaoru kindly put out.

"Takashi? Is Kya-chan going to be okay?" I heard Honey-sempai ask Mori-sempai.

"Ah," was his response.

Afterwards, I decided to step in. "I can assure you that Miss Smith is just fine. She would be ecstatic I hope. I let her go a day early to go see her mother like she planned."

"Wait. What about school?" Haruhi asked. " Kya wouldn't want to miss school."

"You're right, Haruhi. I wouldn't."

When I turned my head towards the new voice, I saw it was none other then Kya standing by the door.

**(Kya's POV) **

**Earlier**

I put my head down in my hands as I sat on the couch beside my mom. "I don't understand him, Mom. I can't think of a reason of why he's mad at me."

Mom patted my back. "Honey, I'm sure it wasn't you. Don't worry about it. Just relax and enjoy your time off."

Even though I didn't really believe her. I still said, "Mom, I love you. You always know what to say."

"I love you too, Kya-girl."

I watched as my mom cooked in the kitchen for lunch. I worried about her, too. I could see her shaking a little bit.

"Is it getting any better?" I asked her.

"Doctor Ohtori said that he doesn't know how much time I have left and that I should make the most of it."

I slammed the heel of my hand down on the granite counter and gripped the edge tightly. "Don't ask me to leave again. Do you understand? I don't care what it's for."

"Kya-"

"No."

"Kya-"

"NO!"

"Kalaya! Please don't worry about me. I am fine. The doctor may have said that but it is the exact opposite of how I feel." As she used my real name, I had no choice but to listen to her. "Go back to school and your job and ask him what's wrong. It will be easier, I promise."

"But what about y-"

"Kalaya, my sweet, sweet daughter, just go."

I did what I was told and left.

**Now**

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked me.

"You and I have something to discuss."

"Under what circumstances, Miss Smith."

"A lot and don't do those stupid formalities, Okay? I fucking hate them and you know it. Plus I would rather you use my name, damn it.'

"It is unwise to speak to me with such a tongue, Miss Smith."

"I don't give a damn about what you want right now, Kyoya because right now you are going to give me what I want."

"And what , per say, do you want?"

"Why did you walk out yesterday? Why are you angry with me?"

"Do you honestly think that you are in the position to be demanding such answers, Miss Smith?" Now I noticed that he was standing up and was towering over me. Almost like a child.

'What the hell?'

When I didn't answer right away, Kyoya smirked as if he won and started to walk away.

I wasn't going to let him.

"Yes," I said.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Yes I do." I said again.

Kyoya turned around and looked at me. Actually, it was more of a glare. "Well you are wrong."

"Was it because of the song or because I met your father?" I had to ask because it was the only solution that came to my mind.

Though even I could see the way he slightly slumped forward but not too much that the rest of the club could notice.

**(Kyoya's POV)**

I sighed. I hadn't known her for all but a week and already she has seen me vulnerable and defeated. Who is this girl?

I looked at Kya and answered her. "I'm not only mad that you met my father but I'm mad that you met him without me." I left it at that.

Kya looked confused. "Why would that matter, Kyoya?"

That question no matter how innocent seemed so intimate in that moment. So I just sat there and stared at her. And I don't know why but she acted like she understood and waved off the question.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for answering my questions. I guess I should probably get going, huh? See you Monday, Kyoya." Kya was about to walk out the door but I wasn't going to let her.

"Kya, where are you going?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Home, Kyoya. Back to my mom for the weekend like planned."

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen. You came back, right?" Kya nodded. "Then that means you came back to work."

The look on her face was of pure annoyance and anger. "Fuck you."

I smirked and walked up to her leaning in real close and whispered in her ear, voice husky, "When and where?"

Kya immediately froze and , once I walked a good ways from her, unfroze and it took the twins, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi to stop her from killing me.

What a lovely, charming, stubborn girl.

**(Kya's POV)**

I wanted to kill the Ohtori. Who did he think he was answering me like that, in that suggestive and annoying tone of his, and in front of the Host Club? I had to admit I did egg him on and was the cause of it but he...he...

Ugh. There was nothing right about this guy. Everything about him was a never ending mystery. And the way he tossed his words to make me think one thing but only to find out it was the total opposite. I mean who the hell was this guy?

I looked out the window from where I was sitting and continued my thoughts, wondering how the hell I was going to live with this dude. And how the hell was I going to deal with him?

"Well, well, well Kaoru. It looks like you were right after all," Hikaru's voice rang in my ear. I turned around to see the twins behind me.

"It appears I am, Hikaru. Huh," Kaoru responded.

"What could Cinderella possibly be thinking about?" said Hikaru.

"Prince Charming, perhaps?" Kaoru followed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I ignored them and continued my work. Or at least tried to.

"Oh, come on, Kya," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we all know you have a thing for our one and only Shadow King." Kaoru accused.

I smirked and I let my voice go husky to add the seductive feel towards it. "Why are you asking? Getting jealous that Kyoya gets more time with me than you do?" I put my hand on Hikaru's shoulder and slid my hand down his bicep and over his chest.

Hikaru gulped and Kaoru looked at me, wide-eyed. I couldn't help but step back and laugh. My voice normal again. "Don't worry boys," I continued. "Even if I did want the Shadow King, well, lets just say when I want something, I get it." I let my voice go husky again. "Because I always get what I want."

I sat down and got back to work and out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins walk away almost aghast at what I just said.

I couldn't help but smirk at it all. Maybe...things are going to work out after all.

**(Kyoya's POV)**

When I heard the twins asking Kya about thinking about me, I felt something jump inside me real quick, as if it was afraid to be noticed. I ignored it. But then Kya played them and my blood began to boil.

I didn't understand what was going on and I didn't know what this girl was doing to me, the Shadow King.

I smirked at the sight of the twins' faces as they walked away from Kya. I wanted to laugh but I new I had to keep my composure.

I looked up from my work to look around. The twins were harassing Haruhi and Tamaki. Ever since the Ouran Fair, I've had the humor to watch those two get closer and closer. I couldn't help but feel genuine happiness fro the King, and my best friend.

Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai had already left and when I glanced at Kya, I could tell that she had reasonably calm down but she was staring out the window again.

'What is she thinking about?' I wondered.

Kya looked up and met my eyes, asking a question. I simply nodded and waved my hand to let her know that it was nothing and returned to my work.

Maybe... things will go well after all.

**A/N:**

**I just want to thank those of you who have been reading my fanfic and giving me comments. Let's keep going and see how far this can go.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Visitor

(3 months later)

It was a normal day at the Host Club, for the most part, anyway. Tamaki and the twins were constantly annoying Haruhi; Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai were having cake, or at least Hunni-sempai was, and Kyoya and I were working our asses off trying to get finances done before Spring Break.

I, for one, thought this was normal.

Except there was an abnormal moment of silence before...

The doors flew open with a bang against the wall and a guy with sandy blonde hair yelling, "Hey Kalaya! Miss me?"

Everyone almost simultaneously jumped and stared in shock for a moment. Kyoya, however, was the first to regain composure.

I looked at the guy and immediately recognized him as Kenny, my ex-boyfriend and band mate.

"Excuse me sir," Kyoya said. "Welcome to the Host Club. How may we be of service?"

"I'm looking for Kalaya. Her mother said she was here." Kenny said.

"Kalaya? I'm sorry, sir, but there is no one here of that name."

Oh my god, Mom.

Kenny looked around Kyoya and looked straight at me. "Dude, don't lie to me, especially since she's right behind you."

Kyoya looked at me, and I immediately stood up.

"Kalaya?" Kyoya asked.

I walked toward Kyoya and Kenny. As I looked at Kyoya, I could tell he was livid. In his defense, I would be too.

"Kenny, this is Kyoya. Kyoya this is Kenny Maclamore." I said in English. Especially since Kenny didn't know Japanese.

Kyoya turned to the Host Club brusquely. "Miss Smith has a guest. Let's leave them alone to talk."

Kyoya then walked away from us. I couldn't help but imagin the hurt on his fave.

I turned to Kenny the one who betrayed my band, and my heart. i couldn't take it with him. I told him I never wanted to see him again a long time ago but he came back and apologized for everything. The band let him back in as his original role for keyboard, but I never let him back into my heart.

"Hey Kenny." I said, not really smiling.

'Hey Kalaya. Miss me?" Kenny said smiling widely and arrogantly.

I glared at him for that. "You wish." Forget trying to be nice. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Claire told me you were in Japan for the past couple of years, but you recently started working for some student asshole that comes here."

I fumed. How dare he call Kyoya that?! "Well in my opinion that was none of your business neither did you need to know that I was here. but now that you do, why are you here?"

"I thought that was obvious," Kenny whispered to me. He started to lean closer but I took a step back away from him. Kenny shook his head. "Damn it, Kalaya, I wanted to see-"

"Stop calling me Kalaya! It's Kya, and you damn well know that!" I sighed. "And if you really just came here to see me, well you saw me. Now you can leave."

I walked away from him back towards Kyoya.

(Kyoya POV)

As I searched for any information on Kya's visitor, I watched him. Watched his movements, the way he acted toward Kya. I couldn't help but notice how Kya was backing away from him as they talked. Sooner than I realized she was walking away from Kenny and back toward me.

(Kya's POV)

Once I got to Kyoya's table, I slammed my hand in front of him.

"Miss Smith?" Kyoya said.

That didn't help my mood.

"Don't do that Kyoya. Look, I'm sorry about the name thing. wshen I moved here form America, I wanted to leave my past behind me. So I shortened my name and used it instead of Kalaya."

Kyoya didn't say anything.

"My mother is the only one who ever calls me that anymore.'

Silence continued between us. Finally, Kyoya stood up and while I was expecting him to walk away, he didn't. Instead he held out his hand to me. I took it and pulled me into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"Kyo-"

Kyoya held up a finger, silencing me and walked right up to me. We were so close that I could feel his body hear radiating off of him. It was then that he spoke.

"No more lies. Understand?" Kyoya said to me barely above a whisper.

I nodded.

"Why is he here?" Kyoya asked still whispering.

"Kenny came here because he said he wanted to see me. I don't think anyone else knows he's here."

"Who is he to you?"

I sighed at this one. "He's my ex-boyfriend. And a band mate."

"You don't want to see him."

It wasn't a question but I still felt the need to answer. "Not like he wants to see me."

We were still standing so close to each other and the heat was starting to mess with me. I had the dire need to get closer to him, to have his arms wrapped around me, to feel his lips on me, and the way he was staring at me with his onyx eyes was not helping.

(Kyoya's POV)

I knew that standing so close to Kya was dangerous and just by the look in her eyes told me it was the same for her.

I will admit that I collected feelings for Kya over the past few months but have held them back. She was my assistant, and I had to continue to see her a such but right now that was kind of hard to do.

A knock came at the door.

"Kalaya? You in there?"

"Shit," Kya muttered. "I'm sorry, Kyoya."

"Do you want him to go away?" I whispered to her. Why was I doing this?

She nodded.

I let my hand trail up her arm. She shivered. My hand was right at her neck and just the door opened, I pulled her towards me.

I kissed her.

(Kya's POV)

I felt it all, but as soon as the door opened, what I wanted to happen, happened.

Kyoya kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

"What the hell is going on?!" Kenny yelled. I immediately jumped back from Kyoya's embrace. I stared at him in shock. Kyoya just kissed me. He kissed me.

Kenny stormed into the room with an angry look on his face. Kyoya was still looking at me when Kenny jerked Kyoya back from behind him by his collar. Kenny then made Kyoya face him and Kenny began to yell.

"What DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kenny said.

What was he doing?

"YOU DONT JUST KISS A GIRL OUT OF NOWHERE!"

While that is true, I am pretty sure I wanted him to. Why wasn't I saying anything?

"More importantly, you don't go kissing MY girl. She's mine. Do you understand?"

Hold up! What the hell did he just say?

Kenny was still going on. " Don't you ever touch her again! If I so much as see you-"

"KENNY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had enough of this. I pushed Kyoya out of my way and got right in Kenny's face. "First off, I am NOT YOUR GIRL! We broke up remember? Especially after you went after that slut Terri. Second, YOU DO NOT OWN ME! Get that through your thick arrogant head along with that pea sized brain! Third, DON'T you ever talk to Kyoya like that! Now get out!" I was through with this asshole.

" But Kalaya-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Kenny then gave Kyoya a quick glare before leaving us alone again in the room. It was just silence for a while before both of us spoke.

"Kya-"

"Kyoya-"

We both stopped.

" Let me go first Kyoya." I said.

He nodded.

"Thank you for doing that. It definitely got rid of him. But we don't have to be affected by it. The kiss that is. I realize that you want to keep this business related and so it shall be. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess and I promise you that it won't ever happen again."

"Kya-"

I held up my hand. " You don't have to say anything Kyoya. I will see you at the car."

With that, I left the room with tears threatening to come. I did what he wanted. Everything will be okay now.

**A/N**

**Hey Readers! Sorry about the late update. I had it up on but hadn't managed to get it on here at the same time. I am starting another Fanfic except this one is for Harry Potter. But don't worry! I won't give up on this one. Chapter Ten is almost finished. I just have to decide whether or not I need to prolong this relationship. Keep reading and please review. I LOVE THEM!**


End file.
